Who's Rocket?
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket loses his entire memory while training Jessie. The rest of Team New Mobotropolis have to restore their leader's memory before Eggman finds out about Rocket's condition. Can they restore Rocket's entire memory or will Rocket become the newest minion of Doctor Eggman?
1. Chapter 1

Rocket and Frost were teaching Jessie the basics of combat. Sadly, Jessie had a hard time following their example.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think I can get this. I'm a sorceress, not a gladiator," Jessie said.

"You'll get it. Magic may be your strong suit, but think about if you're stripped of your magical abilities. What will you do then," Rocket asked.

"I guess you're right. I hate it when you do that, Rocket."

"Do what?"

"Just be some kind of Jedi master. I just hate that," Jessie said.

"That's basically how Rocket operates," Frost said.

"Whatever."

"How about we do some sparring? Jessie, you're first," Rocket said before getting into his combat stance.

"All right," Jessie said before getting into her own combat stance. Rocket then rushed at Jessie, but she dodged him by jumping into the air. She landed hard on the mat as Frost watched from the sidelines.

"I don't think you will get this, Jess."

"Frost, don't undermine Jessie's confidence."

"I wouldn't if she was good at this kind of thing," Frost said.

"Why don't you pipe down, Ice Cube?"

"Well."

"That's enough, you two. Jessie, you should stand on the sidelines while Frost and I spar. You can watch our moves and learn them perfectly," Rocket said.

"Or imperfectly," Frost said quietly.

"I heard that," Jessie said.

"Who cares?"

"Enough."

"Sorry," Frost and Jessie said together.

"All right," Rocket said before Jessie stepped off the mat. Frost passed her as he was stepping onto the mat.

"Ready, Frost?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Frost said before he and Rocket got into their combat stances. Frost rushed Rocket, who avoided him by jumping into the air. Rocket then landed on the mat perfectly.

"Impressive. But can you dodge these?" Frost then launched punch after punch at Rocket, who avoided each punch with ease. Jessie watched as Rocket avoided everything Frost could throw at him.

"Man, you're good," Frost said.

"I have to be. I'm the co-leader of Team New Mobotropolis," Rocket said before he launched his own flurry of punches. Every punch hit its mark, weakening Frost. When Rocket wrapped up with his series of punches, Frost collapsed to one knee.

"God. You're one hell of a fighter, Rocket."

"Thanks, man. Jessie, would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I got it all down."

"Be careful. He always does something extra for the newbies," Frost said.

"What," Jessie asked.

"Can't tell you. I just can't, Jess." Jessie then walked up to the mat and faced Rocket.

"I hope you're ready," Rocket said.

"I am."

"Good, 'cause I'm not going easy on you. It's like Frost said."

"So, you actually do something extra for the new guys/girls," Jessie asked.

"That's right," Rocket responded.

"What do you do?"

"I just make it a little harder for them to defeat me."

"How do you make it harder," Jessie asked.

"Simple. I do this," Rocket said before turning invisible. Jessie was looking around for Rocket when a punch hit her right on the arm.

"Ow!"

"A true warrior does not need eyes to fight his/her opponents. You must sense where I am before any harm comes to you."

"There you go again. Being a Jedi master. You're just like Yoda," Jessie said before a punch hit her leg. "Stop that!"

"You can't fight what you can't see, Jess. Focus," Frost said. Jessie took Frost's advice and focused on where Rocket could be. She grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the nearest wall. The impact was enough to make Rocket visible again and wipe his entire memory, including the day he had first set foot on Mobius.

"Jess, what the hell? You can't do that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing," Jessie said.

"You better he's okay," Frost said, unaware that Rocket was not entirely okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket groaned as he awoke from being unconscious for about five minutes. When he opened his eyes, he saw two unfamiliar hedgehogs standing over him. Rocket stood up and looked at both Frost and Jessie.

"Hey, Rocket," Frost said.

"Rocket? Who's that," Rocket asked.

"What are you talking about? You're Rocket."

"No, I'm not. I don't know who this Rocket is or whoever you two are."

"So, you don't know who we are," Jessie asked.

"Not really, but I will say that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rocket said, causing Jessie to blush.

"Thank you."

"Rocket, come on. You love Sally, not Jess," Frost said before getting punched by Jessie. "What'd I say?"

"Sally? Who is that?"

"This is bad," Jessie said.

"Why," Frost asked.

"Because he obviously lost his memory as a result of me throwing him against the wall so hard."

"That is bad. We gotta get Rocket to Thunder so he could be evaluated." Frost then grabbed Rocket and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me! I demand you release me right now," Rocket shouted.

"Sorry, bud, but we gotta get you to Thunder," Frost said.

"Who's Thunder? Answer my questions already!"

"And the good news is that we have to listen to this all the way to Thunder's lab."

* * *

Moments later, Thunder was evaluating Rocket's condition while Frost was giving a full report of what had happened.

"And that's what happened, Thunder," Frost said.

"Amazing. It seems that Jessie's hypothesis was correct," Thunder said.

"What?"

"Thunder's saying that I was right when I said that Rocket lost his memory," Jessie said, translating what Thunder had said.

"I seriously didn't follow that," Frost said.

"That's 'cause you have ice for a brain."

"Hurtful."

"That's enough, you two."

"What do we have to do to restore Rocket's memory," Frost asked.

"A lot," Thunder responded.

"Pardon?"

"It seems that, unlike the loss of memory Silver had received long ago, this is a complete loss of memory."

"Jess, got any of that," Frost asked.

"He's saying that Rocket lost all his memory. It also means that we have a lot to do if we wanna restore his memory," Jessie explained.

"Great. That sounds like a lot of work for two hedgehogs."

"You're just lazy, you bag of ice."

"Take that back right now," Frost said before increasing his left fist in size.

"Frost, cool it. Jessie, stop insulting him," Thunder said.

"You're kidding me, right? I can cool it. I'm pure ice after all."

"Would you be please be quiet, Ice Cube? Let's just see what we can do," Jessie said.

"Firstly, you would need to show Rocket pictures of his teammates. Secondly, you would need to show him anything he's interested in."

"Like movies, shows, games? That kind of thing?"

"That's exactly right, Jessie," Thunder responded.

"We can do that," Frost said.

"Finally, you would need to recreate the same event that had originally erased Rocket's memory. If you can do that, then Rocket will return and Team New Mobotropolis would get its leader back."

"Let me just read that back. First, we need to show Rocket any pictures of the others," Jessie said.

"Affirmative," Thunder said.

"Then, we would need to show Rocket any movies he usually watches in his spare time."

"Correct."

"And finally, we would need to remake the same accident that wiped clean Rocket's memory in the first place," Jessie finished.

"That's exactly right," Thunder said.

"OK, I have it all memorized. I can do this."

"You mean _we _can do this."

"Forget it, Frost. I'm doing all this solo. You can just clean up after everything's said and done," Jessie said.

"Come on. I never get to do anything fun," Frost said.

"I'm sorry, Frost, but Jessie has a point. She needs to do something that'll prove her worth to the team."

"See? Thunder agrees with me. I need to show everyone I'm not just some weak little girl. I need to show them that I can pull my own weight around here."

"Who said you were a weak little girl?"

"You did, Ice Cube. You said exactly that behind my back," Jessie responded.

"I did not," Frost said.

"I'm pretty sure you did. I have you recorded."

"Prove it." Jessie then pulled out a digital voice recorder and pressed the play button. The recording started with Sonic asking about Frost's opinion of Jessie.

"You don't wanna know my opinion, Sonic."

"I just wanna know you think. That's it."

"All right. I think Jessie is a weak little girl that never should have joined our team. That's my opinion of the new girl, Sonic," Frost said. Jessie then pressed the stop button while Frost sweat-dropped after hearing himself on tape.

"I should've known we weren't alone."

"Frost, I expected better from you. I may have to report that to Sally and Rocket when I get the chance," Thunder said.

"You better not, falcon. Otherwise, I'll have to make your life a living hell," Frost said.

"How can you do that when you can only control ice," Jessie asked.

"Once again, Jessie has a point."

"Quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

Both Rocket and Jessie were in a room while Thunder was listening from outside. Rocket was sitting on one of a table while Jessie was sitting on the other side. In front of Jessie was a pile of pictures that were going to be used to see whether or not Rocket's memory can be partly restored.

"OK. I'm going to show you some pictures of people who may not recognize. I just want you to tell me who you recognize and who you don't," Jessie said.

"You got it. Anything for a beautiful hedgehog like you," Rocket said.

"You're too sweet. Anyway, let's begin." Jessie then showed Rocket a picture of Sally.

"Her? I've seen her face somewhere."

"Just think about it," Jessie said before Rocket started thinking long and hard.

"I got it. That's Sally Acorn, princess of Mobius," Rocket said before Jessie set aside the picture of Sally.

"How about this guy?" Jessie then showed Rocket a picture of Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius."

"Good," Jessie said as she set aside Sonic. She then looked through the pictures, stopped on a picture of Jet, and showed it to Rocket.

"How about him?"

"Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues," Rocket said.

"Excellent," Jessie said before putting Jet with Sonic and Sally. She then went through the pictures of the others and showed each of them to Rocket. Rocket recognized Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Wave, Storm, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE, Rotor, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Julie, and Saffron.

"Thanks. You really helped me out."

"Anytime, beautiful." Jessie then walked out of the room and over to Thunder, who was listening to Rocket from outside the room.

"Did he do anything besides flirt with you," he asked.

"Yeah. He recognized Jet, Wave, Storm, Sonic, Sally, NICOLE, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray, Julie, Saffron, Shadow, and Silver," Jessie responded.

"I believe that he recognizes Mighty, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Saffron, Julie, and Ray because they are all part of the same organization."

"The Chaotix."

"Correct. I also believe that he recognized Wave, Jet, and Storm because they are all part of the same team," Thunder said.

"The Babylon Rogues."

"Correct again. I assume you remember because Rocket said that Jet was the leader. He is unaware that he is the current leader alongside Wave."

"He also recognizes Sally, NICOLE, Sonic, Rotor, Amy, Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie because they were all part of the same team," Jessie said.

"Ah, yes. The Knothole Freedom Fighters," Thunder said.

"I've done my research."

"And you've done it well, Jessie. You may know more about Mobius than I do."

"Thank you, but I don't understand why he recognized Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. They're not a part of anything," Jessie said.

"I'm confused about that as well," Thunder said.

"That seems like the only question that we have to answer ourselves."

"Indeed."

"It seems like step one was a success," Jessie said.

"Onto phase two," Thunder said.

"And I know just where to start."


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's see. I got The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Transformers, Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, Final Destination, Final Destination 2, Final Destination 3, Final Destination 4, Final Destination 5, Rio, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Space Jam, Small Soldiers, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, The Last Crusade, and Tron: Legacy. I'm all set up," Jessie said before Thunder came into the room.

"Hello, Jessie," Thunder said as he walked up to Jessie.

"Hey, Thunder."

"Is this what you're using for the next phase of the operation?"

"Yeah. I got eighteen different movies set up for Rocket," Jessie responded.

"The Lion King. A true classic if I do say so myself," Thunder said as he browsed the selection of movies.

"Final Destination? Won't that prove to be a little too gory for Rocket?"

"Yeah, but you know Rocket. He's into all that blood, guts, and gore."

"Indeed he is," Thunder said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Rocket," Jessie asked.

"I haven't, but I'm sure NICOLE has. NICOLE?" NICOLE materialized a second later after Thunder had called for her.

"Greetings, Thunder," NICOLE said.

"Greetings, NICOLE," Thunder said.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes. Have you seen Thunder anywhere?"

"I have. He left New Mobotropolis a few minutes ago," NICOLE responded.

"I was afraid of that," Thunder said.

"Why, Thunder?"

"Because he still doesn't have any recollection of this world. He may be captured by Doctor Eggman."

"Is that why you were asking me if I had seen Rocket?"

"Indeed, NICOLE. We must hurry," Thunder said before walking out of the room. Jessie followed him and both of them ventured into the nearby forest.

* * *

"So, she was just trying to restore my memory so this Team New Mobotropolis could use me to fight the forces of good," Rocket asked after Eggman had filled his head with false information.

"Of course. She's not your friend. I am," Eggman responded.

"She was just using me. I hate it when people do that."

"I'm sure you do. Now, do you wanna help the bad guys or get your revenge on them?"

"Honestly, I want revenge," Rocket said.

"Excellent. I know just the way to do it. Follow me," Eggman said before he walked out of the room. Rocket followed him and saw a machine that would spell the end for Team New Mobotropolis.

"Think you can handle that?"

"If it's to take revenge on someone who was using me, of course."

* * *

"Rocket should be here somewhere," Jessie said as she and Thunder searched the Great Forest for Rocket.

"He should." Thunder and Jessie then felt the ground shake beneath their feet.

"You felt that, too, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Thunder responded before making a spear of pure electricity. "Stay behind me, Jessie. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Way ahead of you," Jessie said as she clutched onto Thunder's back.

"That'll work." Thunder then walked ahead and looked around for whatever was shaking the earth.

"Doesn't look like anything's here."

"That's what you see, but there's a lot more to it than that," Thunder said.

"Your friend's right," Rocket said as he piloted the Spider-Bot into plain view.

"Rocket," Jessie said.

"You know what I hate the most? When people try to brainwash me for their own selfish agendas."

"What are you talking about? I haven't brainwashed anyone."

"Yeah, right. You and I both know you were wrapping me around your finger right from the get-go. Just admit it," Rocket said.

"Thunder, do you know what he's talking about," Jessie asked.

"It's too late. Doctor Eggman got to Rocket before we could. Thanks to the good doctor, Rocket now thinks we're the villains and he's working on the same side as the heroes."

"That's right, falcon. Now I'm taking my revenge of the hedgehog and Team New Mobotropolis."

"In your dreams, Rocket. We won't let you do that. Right, Thunder?"

"It seems that your friend has abandoned you in your time of need," Rocket said.

"I don't need Thunder to help me out. I can handle you all by myself with my magic," Jessie said.

"Bring it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie was firing blast after blast of magic at the Spider-Bot Rocket was piloting. Sadly, the blasts were being deflected by the Spider-Bot's tank-like armor.

"Give up! You can never put a dent in the metal of this metal masterpiece. It's too well put-together," Rocket said.

"I will never give up until you're defeated, Rocket," Jessie said before launching another blast of magic that was deflected.

"Such a plucky spirit. Such a waste." Just as Rocket was about to end the battle, a bolt of electricity traveled through the armor and disabled all weapons and the control system for the Spider-Bot.

"What? The controls aren't working," Rocket said before trying to regain control.

"Thunder?" Jessie then looked around for her friend and found him sneaking up behind the Spider-Bot. "That sneaky falcon," Jessie said. While Rocket was trying to regain control of the Spider-Bot, Thunder sneaked up from behind and was aiming his electo-spear at the weak point.

"Once I do this, Rocket will be back and Team New Mobotropolis will have its leader back," Thunder said to himself before a claw grabbed him, causing him to drop the spear.

"Did you really think I didn't see you," Rocket asked as Thunder was brought in front of him. "Seems like you're out of luck, falcon."

"No, it seems like this metal monstrosity has reached its expiration date." Rocket turned around and saw Jessie about to throw the electro-spear into the hull of the Spider-Bot.

"No," Rocket cried out as Jessie threw the spear. The spear pierced the armor and caused the Spider-Bot to become an explosion of fire and metal. After the explosion, Rocket, Thunder, and Jessie were lying on the ground. Jessie was the first to rise from the ground, quickly followed by Thunder. Both of them stood over Rocket and waited for him to reawaken. Seconds later, he awoke and looked up at Jessie and Thunder.

"Jessie? Thunder?"

"Nice to have you back, Rocket," Thunder said.

"It's nice to be back, Thunder," Rocket said.

"And with a full memory, too," Jessie added.

"Right. And with a full memory."

"We should be getting back to New Mobotropolis."

"Good idea, Thunder." Rocket, Jessie, and Thunder walked all the way back to New Mobotropolis. Once they had reached the inner portion of the city, Sally crashed into Rocket.

"Oh, Rocket. I can't believe you're back," Sally said as she squeezed him to death.

"Ease up on the hug, Sal. You're crushing my lungs," Rocket said before Sally let go.

"Sorry about that. It's just NICOLE told me where you went off to. I worried about you, Rocket, because I thought you were never coming back to me."

"Come on, Sal. You and I both know that I will always come back no matter what happens to me. I promise you that." Rocket then pressed his lips against Sally's in a passionate kiss that lasted for two minutes.

"That was amazing, Rocket," Sally said after she and Rocket broke the kiss.

"It helped that I was kissing such a beautiful princess as yourself," Rocket said.

"We should get to Castle Acorn so we can continue our romance."

"I'm right behind you, Sal." Rocket and Sally then walked off, leaving Thunder and Jessie to themselves. Thunder saw that a tear was rolling down Jessie's face.

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

"It's just that Rocket flirted with me when he had no memory at all. Now that he does have his memory back, I'm starting to miss the other Rocket."

"You mean the Rocket that thought you were beautiful," Thunder asked.

"Yeah," Jessie responded.


End file.
